


grounded

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Angst, Post 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: A knock on the door startles Luke from his thoughts, and he looks up just as the door opens slightly, Maryse standing on the other side.“Alec told me you were here, I thought you could use some company,” she said, unmoving. Luke smiles slightly, and nods, gesturing to the chair beside his. She makes her way to it, the door shutting again behind her, and they sit in silence for a while, Luke’s eyes on Ollie, even though he can feel Maryse’s on him.





	grounded

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to [my best girl](http://highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) for betaing, i love you <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)

Luke really hated being right sometimes. 

He watches as Magnus works his magic over Ollie, the strain evident on his face and his movements, but the magic stays strong. Alec is right behind him, his eyes slightly unfocused, his shoulders slumped, all remnants of the drinks at Hunter’s Moon, as far as Luke can guess. Still, he’s there and alert, following Magnus’s movements, and immediately stepping forward to catch Magnus as his shoulders slump in exhaustion, the magic fading from his hands.

“You okay?” Luke asks, and Magnus nods minutely, looking positively exhausted.

“The possession is strong, I’ll need to work on it more, but I’m afraid too much magic at once would hurt her,” he says. “I’ve sedated her, but someone should keep watch just in case.”

“I can do that, thank you,” Luke says, squeezing Magnus’s shoulder. He leans further into Alec, turning towards him, and Luke doesn’t really know what to make of the look that passes between them.

“Let’s get you rested, you’ve used a lot of magic,” Alec says, quietly, slowly, but it’s hard to tell if that’s from hesitation or the alcohol.

“We don’t really have time for-”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts. “We can spare a bit of time if it means you won’t collapse in the middle of the street somewhere. Please.”

Magnus looks like he might argue, but he just nods and smiles at Alec, and the two of them leave after Alec makes Luke promise to come find them if anything changes with Ollie.

The door shuts behind them, and Luke sinks into the chair beside Ollie’s bed. She looks like she’s only sleeping, like nothing from the past few hours had happened, and Luke really wishes that were true. Not only did she get possessed, she’d made it to the front of her building by the time he and Clary caught up to her. They fought her off long enough for Magnus to get there with Izzy, and he’d managed to knock her out before she hurt anyone.

And Clary… she’d seemed so shaken, but she’d insisted on going after Jace, and it took all of them to convince her to at least go to the Institute first, to let them figure out what to do. Which sounded great and all, but none of them really know what to do yet. Hopefully whatever information Magnus got from Brother Zachariah will shed some light on what exactly they’re dealing with and how Jace got involved.

A knock on the door startles Luke from his thoughts, and he looks up just as the door opens slightly, Maryse standing on the other side.

“Alec told me you were here, I thought you could use some company,” she said, unmoving. Luke smiles slightly, and nods, gesturing to the chair beside his. She makes her way to it, the door shutting again behind her, and they sit in silence for a while, Luke’s eyes on Ollie, even though he can feel Maryse’s on him.

“Is she going to be okay?” Maryse asks, practically whispering.

“Hopefully,” Luke says. “Magnus did what he could for now, we’ll see how she progresses.”

Maryse nods, and silence settles between them once again, but it’s not strained or tense, in spite of their surroundings. Luke shifts slightly to look at Maryse, still not used to seeing her without runes, without her hair pulled back tightly, without an unpleasant scowl on her face. There is a sadness about her that he’d noticed earlier, when she’d look away or get quiet, when she’d trace patterns Luke recognized as runes on the table. It’s a feeling Luke knows all too well, and he knows it will be a long time before it’s not constantly there, lingering beneath the surface, but Maryse is strong, always has been, even when that strength had been misplaced, and he knows she’ll be okay.

“I’m sorry, Lucian,” she says suddenly. “I was awful when you were excommunicated, and continued in that path for too many years after that. We’d been friends and I abandoned you at a time where you needed someone the most. The thought that you went through this on your own, under far worse circumstances, circumstances I am partially responsible for, has me so ashamed.”

“It’s in the past, Maryse,” he says softly, giving her a small smile. “I forgive you. And I’m here for you, if you want me to be.”

She smiles back, almost shyly, and it’s been so long since he’d thought of Maryse as shy, and the thought makes him smile wider. He turns back to Ollie, leaning further back into the chair, arms resting on the armrests. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, but only for a moment, the faint touch against his hand making him turn towards Maryse. 

She isn’t looking at him, her eyes on Ollie, but her hand is resting on top of his on the armrest between them, a barely there touch, more invitation than anything. Slowly, Luke turns his hand, palm facing upwards, letting their fingers intertwine before squeezing Maryse’s hand. She still doesn’t turn, but Luke can see the smile forming on her face, the barest hint of a blush atop of her cheeks, and it’s enough to keep him grounded in this moment despite all the chaos around them.


End file.
